


La Catastrophe de Cendrillon

by Letumcchi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Sim eu gosto de dor e sofrimento como soube?, eu acho, lírico, não sei o que botar mais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letumcchi/pseuds/Letumcchi
Summary: Tudo o que queria era que o relógio parasse de correr em meio aos momentos finais e os segundos que ainda lhe restavam. Aquele era como se fosse seu próprio conto de Cinderella, mas dessa vez, a catástrofe não poderia ser evitada por uma fada ou sapatinhos de cristais. Mas no fim, era tudo um conto de fadas, certo?
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La Catastrophe de Cendrillon

**Author's Note:**

> yey, mais uma fic repostada.  
> Frances não é minha língua nativa, então o título do trabalho e do capítulo são a cargo do google tradutor.

“Você concederia um último desejo?” 

“...”

“É claro que não... você nunca faria isso por mim, não é?”

“...”

“Eu já esperava algo do tipo. Bom, está tarde demais para crianças se manterem acordadas. Ele foi antes de mim, então acho que essa é minha hora, certo?”

“...”

“Sim… Cuide deles por mim, eu estou um pouco cansado demais pra isso agora, mas não tem problema, certo?”

“...”

“Não espere que eu vá te agradecer por isso”

“...”

“Boa noite”

[...]

Infelizmente, todos os sonhos possuem um fim e com esse não poderia ser diferente. Tudo o que mais queria é que fosse eterno, porém “eterno” é apenas um conceito utópico e nada viria de um tipo de desejo assim.

Nada antes da meia-noite realmente é de grande importância, da mesma forma como o “depois” foi descartado sem grandes pesares por mim. No fim, só haverá lágrimas para um dos lados e eu não estarei aqui para ver o fim desse conto amargo, é como a nossa própria versão do conto de Cinderela. 

Tudo o que vamos ter irá durar apenas até que o alarme ensurdecedor venha a tocar, ecoando em meio às portas metálicas cobertas de desespero. O som vem avisando sobre o jogo sádico do destino que começou mais uma vez, e novamente, esse não terá piedade de nossos sentimentos pecaminosos. Assim, a magia desaparecerá, dando lugar ao terror de nossos corações.

Sem muitas escolhas, os níveis vou descendo com a maior velocidade que consigo chegar, até que não reste nada ali além de nós dois e o destino final. Checando as horas no relógio uma vez mais, pois a meia-noite não pode bater antes que eu lhe diga aquilo que sinto e mesmo que isso não vá levar-me à nada — pois o destino já está cansado desse joguinho de amor —, de nada valerá o que sinto se isso se mantiver guardado apenas para mim.

Só você sabe o quanto meu corpo está trêmulo dentro de minhas defesas, pois ao fim de nossa dança esses belos trajes voltarão a serem trapos miseráveis. Nada além de nossas lembranças vão restar disso tudo, por isso espero que as guarde com carinho — assim como estou fazendo —, mesmo que seja doloroso.

A procura pelo rosto familiar, diferente dos vários outros que me causam estranhamento, continua. Dentre as diversas vozes ouvidas em meio à minha última defesa, a maior parte grita por morte e apenas uma sussurra por piedade, mas mesmo o coração não será poupado dessas dores, por isso mordo os lábios de forma contida na intenção de tudo isso ignorar e assim, seguir em frente como àqueles desejos externos — que à mim não pertencem — exigem.

Tudo aquilo que diziam que eu precisava fazer, era empunhar uma lâmina e roubar-lhes tudo, incluindo sua terra e as coisas que lhes era de direito. Fazer em pedaços um coração puro, tomado por paixão e limpar o maior pecado que poderíamos cometer nesse momento: o pecado de amar e cair em tentação, amar aqueles que nunca teríamos por muito tempo e nos deixar levar por esse desejo de afeição, esse que era destinado à alguém que não poderíamos tocar.

Os órfãos deste tão almejado sentimento estavam reunidos dentro da base, todos te amaldiçoando com sorrisos falsos e conspirando contra esse sentimento, mesmo que não intencionalmente. Infelizmente, nenhum deles seria cercado pelo verdadeiro amor que tanto desejavam e buscavam, provido pelas asas de um anjo perdido, essas que não continham resposta algum de meus dilemas e que só vieram a trazer nossa desgraça. Apesar disso, sem elas, você não seria quem realmente é, estou certo?

A lâmina foi perdida em meio ao confronto de egos, ou será que ela se foi em meio a descida? Mesmo eu já não poderia ter essa e outras respostas com convicção, os detalhes do sonho sempre pareciam muito vagos, apesar de não ter mais certeza se esse realmente era um sonho ou se havia acontecido de fato em algum momento de minha vida.

Os bons sentimentos pareciam derreter sem pressa alguma, transformando-se em um vermelho que era preenchido apenas por minhas dores e logo viravam pó, não permitindo que nada disso fosse deixado para mim.

E quando seus olhos bateram nos meus, mesmo com tamanha barreira que tínhamos entre nós, eu pude ter certeza que Kaworu sabia que eu estava tremendo e hesitando por medo do que seria o possível amanhã. Mais uma vez, seu sorriso gentil vinha para me acolher, coisa que apenas conseguia intensificar aquilo que sentia.

Meus olhos iam de encontro ao relógio mais uma vez e talvez a última da noite, faltava tão pouco… e tudo o que podia esperar era que — caso esse realmente existisse — Deus tivesse piedade por mim ao menos uma vez e interrompesse tudo, mantendo esse momento para sempre congelado no tempo.

As mãos de minha proteção fechavam em torno de si. Eu nunca poderia sentir a textura de seus lábios em meu rosto, fosse em momentos onde compartilharíamos afeição e carinho ou mesmo quando lágrimas quentes corressem por minhas bochechas — como acontecia naquele momento. Sequer tinha alguma coragem de olhar-lhe nos olhos, mas quando sua voz sussurrou de forma tão doce e suave meu nome, foi inevitável. Tudo o que senti em seguida foi um arrepio percorrendo minha espinha.

Eu implorei ao relógio, implorei à Deus e mesmo qualquer outra coisa que pudesse — de alguma forma — me salvar dessa catástrofe. Mesmo assim, com minha mente gritando “ainda não” para minhas mãos, o aperto começava a vir. Enquanto tudo o que eu tinha como despedida era seu sorriso, você só teria de mim o sangue que mancharia meu âmago pela eternidade.

“Dê-me mais tempo...” Uma última prece ao céus foi feita, mas novamente sem resposta alguma. O olhar conformado de Kaworu me atingia, perfurando até mesmo por dentre o Eva até que acabasse fincando em meu coração.

Até hoje, sua respiração próxima de meu ouvido é como um mero sonho, estando distante de qualquer realidade. O sangue manchava-me, me envolvendo como um véu avermelhado. Meus desejos e fé foram rasgados e meu coração, completamente pisoteado pela vontade do destino em uma onda de desgosto pelo que fui capaz de fazer ao único que conseguiu me amar.

Nossas almas estavam juntas, em seus últimos segundos, presas por seu olhar firme que parecia negar se afastar do meu. 

“Não será só eu que irei fazer você parar de chorar” Foi seu último sussurro e após isso, é tudo uma história assimétrica de final incerto. 

Agarrado aos meus sentimentos, queria não ter de abrir os olhos e encarar o que teria dali para frente. Tudo o que queria era sentir as últimas pulsações de seu peito, em meio a um tempo que eu desejava que não corresse. Estava sendo completamente esmagado por todas essas emoções e tudo o que queria era afogar-me no calor infernal que estava presente em meu peito. 

Meu corpo não iria mais tremer a partir dali. No fim, era tudo como um conto de fadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu adoro/odeio o canon. Amo o Shinji e amo o Kaworu também, então depois que eu acabei eva, não consegui me conter e fui logo pro computador escrever algo e saiu isso aí.
> 
> Foi baseado na música "Cendrillon" de Vocaloid, eu adoro essa música e foi uma boa inspiração, apesar disso eu não sei se a versão original é a melhor... gosto muito do cover que tem de MLB.
> 
> Original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ns7jeST41SM  
> MLB: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkA4gyJrs5s


End file.
